Love Lasts Forever
by Mariposa Allverez
Summary: Edward and Bella Fic ENJOY! :


Love That Lasts Forever a twilight Fanfic

Love That Lasts Forever a twilight Fanfic

Rated PG-13

Summary: Bella is now engaged to Edward it's a situation that I think could happen in Breaking Dawn.

I woke up to a bright sunny day in the house I now called my own. Since I got engaged to Edward I was living everyday like it was dream. I turned my head to look at the angelic being that God had given me. Edward was looking at me.

"Good Morning Bella." He said as he kissed me gently.

"Morning Edward." I replied as I kissed the hollow of his neck, I heard a slight purr escape his throat. I could tell he liked it.

"How did you sleep?"

" I slept fine. I was dreaming of the wedding for some reason."

"I figured."

"How? Oh wait, I was sleep talking again wasn't I?"

"Yes you were Bella, but I don't mind since I heard you say that you loved in pleasure."

"Oh shit…" I said in embarrassment. I was too ashamed to admit I was dreaming of what it'll be like on me and Edward's wedding night.

I just didn't wanna tell him that because it was a bit embarrassing being that we almost went that far in the meadow the night I announced my engagement with Edward, the night Alice practically held me prisoner, and the night before the horrific fight with Victoria. That was three times Edward and I nearly went that far. And with the rest of the Cullens in the house I would feel embarrassed if they heard me and Edward doing it in his room so there's one reason we won't do it before our wedding night. Well today I'm actually pretty happy, mainly because Edward and I get to try out the new pool the Cullens built for the summer. And knowing Alice she probably bought me a bikini in blue (Edward's favorite color on me). And knowing me I'll probably be putting a shirt over it to hide my exposed skin in embarrassment.

Sure enough when I saw Alice she gave me a bag. I looked inside to see a cerulean blue bikini. I know Alice all too well. After I ate breakfast I went with the rest of the Cullen girls to change into my new bathing suit. Alice was squealing with joy when I came out.

"Oh my gosh Bella my brother will not be able to keep his hands off you." Alice chirped happily looking cute in a sleek black one piece.

"It looks nice dear." Esme said. She was in an emerald green tankini.

"Its cute on you Bella." Rosalie commented. She was wearing a red bikini.

"Thanks guys." I said as I searched for a T-shirt.

"Aw come on Bell don't ruin my fun." Alice groaned.

"Hey I'm wearing the bathing suit I'm going to wear a shirt over it because I feel a bit embarrassed. Now lets go I don't want us keeping the boys waiting." I said as we headed to the backyard, which I noticed was covered with a net.

"Good Lord what am I going to do with you Bella?" Edward said as I entered the pool, it was nice and warm.

"What?" I said as I swam to him.

" I was about ready to pounce on you. You looked so tempting, so sexy just few moments ago and even now after I saw that bikini in Alice's mind I thought I was going to just take you and bite you right then." He replied taking me in his arms and kissing my neck.

I noticed that the rest of the Cullens were in the hot tub on the other side of the patio.

"Wow I guess I never realized how tempting I was to you. Here I should take of my shirt and let you bask in my radiance." I said slyly as I took off my t-shirt and let it float away as I put my arms around Edward's neck.

"Don't be so tempting its hurts when you do stuff like that but I certainly wont mind kissing you." He replied as he began to kiss me from the top of my head to my collarbone down to my bellybutton then back up. I felt such pleasure. I kissed his lips bringing him as close as I could to me. Edward and I just stood like that making out as he spun us very slowly around the pool. I noticed it was getting dark and I just wanted to eat and watch a movie with Edward in our room. After changing in to my sweatpants and a black tank top I went back to my room. When I walked in I saw him on the bed dressed in green pajama pants and a white button down pajama shirt. He had the shirt with all the buttons unbuttoned. He also had popcorn and some soda for me. I jumped on the bed and snuggled up with him as we began to watch Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End . By the time we got to the end where you see that Will and Elizabeth are on that island and you know they made love and see that it hurts her to see Will going off into the sunset. I looked up at Edward teary eyed because it's the saddest part in the movie and when I watch it, it makes me cry or teary eyed. When Edward saw that he just kissed my tears away and told me that it would never be like that with us. That we'll be together everyday possible. I just had to give him a kiss when I did he seemed to pass the boundaries a bit before I knew it our make out was becoming more passionate and Edward was holding on a bit too tight. I had to push him back a bit. He saw my small gesture and realized he went a bit far. He gently stopped the kissing.

"I'm sorry Bella. You're not hurt are you, love." Edward whispered gently as he stroked my face.

"I'm Fine it only hurt a little bit because I didn't expect you to hold me so tight but its fine. Don't worry after the wedding night you wont have to worry about holding on too tight." I said.

"Ok. As long as I didn't hurt you badly I'm fine. You have to sleep now though you need your sleep love." He said as he kissed my forehead.

"Ok. Good Night Edward. I love you." I said as I cuddled up next to him so I could fall asleep more easily.

"I love you too Bella. Good Night." He said as he kissed me passionately good night as I fell asleep.

When I woke up I got dressed in boot cut jeans and a blue Supergirl shirt and decided to go outside to the downstairs porch to get some fresh air Edward was already in the garage helping Emmett get some work done on his jeep. So I simply put the gold throw in the living room on because it was a bit chilly for a summer morning. I just stood there enjoying the breeze that was coming in. I saw shadow zoom past me. At that moment I saw someone I thought to be dead in front of me.

"James, Victoria … n-no you both are dead. I saw Edward kill you Victoria and I know the other Cullens killed you James how the hell are you guys still alive?" I said as I backed up against one of the white pillars of the front porch.

"Well you see Bella your family killed our decoys. So we waited till we could catch you off guard. So we now can do this…" James grabbed me by my neck and flung me like Frisbee to the nearest tree. I felt such an excruciating pain in my back I started falling to the ground and something caught me. I realized it was Victoria who caught me.

"EDWARD!!HELP!!" I shouted.

At that moment Victoria punched me and I fell unconscious thinking I heard Edward's voice calling out to me.

I felt something wet on my jeans I didn't know what it was and I felt something on my wrists. I opened my eyes to see that I was in a pool somewhere. I looked at my wrists they had handcuffs around them I was still in my clothes, I saw cuffs around my feet too. I was cuffed to the string that separated the deep end from the shallow end and I also had scratches all over my arms and face. I guessed it was from the trees that passed when Victoria knocked me out and carried me thru the forest. I saw James and Victoria hanging around the pools edge. They both saw that I was awake they came toward me.

"Well, well our prisoner is awake time for a little torture session." James said as he approached me he slapped me, 3 times. Hurt my leg again. They kept at it. Until James went under water I noticed he was pulling my pants down I knew what he was doing. He was going to rape me. I screamed in terror as my mouth was covered by Victoria's hand. I kept trying to fight it, I kept yelling and screaming till I was out of strength and he was done and Victoria had then scratched my face and she pulled me over to the deepest part of the pool and let me stay there. She pushed my head under water. I kept screaming Edward's name loud enough so I can hear myself. At that moment I didn't feel Victoria's hand on my head I felt myself losing consciousness as I sank to the bottom. I thought I heard Edward coming in to the area I wasn't sure. I just felt myself sinking to the bottom of the pool. By then I blacked out and I didn't know what was going on.

I felt something lightly slapping me awake. I coughed up blood and water all at the same time.

"Bella, Bella Oh Lord, oh God Bella please, please open your eyes." I heard Edward's perfect voice. I felt his hand on my back.

"Ed-Edward… **Cough, Cough** Edward." I said crying I felt such pain as I tried to wipe his tears with my fingertips.

"Oh Thank God, Bella tell me what did they do to you." Edward asked me in a concerned tone.

As I tried to remember what I had gone thru the memory of the torture and rape had flooded back to me. I hid my face in Edward's chest. I sat up and stayed hiding my face.

"Ed-Edward He-he-he r-r-r-rap-raped m-m-me and –and punched me in my face. I was so scared. I don't get how he got me again but he hurt me real badly t-t-this time." I replied as I looked up at him still horrified of that memory that was implanted into my head not even 2hours ago.

"Bella I'm going to get you out of here and I'm going to have Carlisle fix you up and you'll be as good as new before you know it. And you are also not leaving my side or anyone's watch." He said as he gently kissed and started to run.

Before I knew it we were back home and Carlisle was getting me bandaged up. He mentioned that James had merely sprained my leg, and he didn't leave any scars on my private area and that if I planned on doing it with Edward it would be perfectly fine. As far as my scratches went it was only going to be minor scarring. He also said I would really only get some bruises and things should be healed within a week. As for the back injury I would be fine. I just had to be careful not to lift anything heavy.

"Thanks Carlisle." I said as I got off the medical bed he had in the basement.

"Anytime Bella. I'm glad Edward was able to get to here. And we made sure we killed Victoria and James once and for all. Now rest up a bit and you'll be able to be up and about by tomorrow." Carlisle replied.

At that moment Edward scooped me up and took me to our room closed the door behind him and laid me on the bed. I took him in my arms and began kissing him passionately.

He stopped me for a minute.

"Bella are you sure you want to do this I mean after James did what he did you sure you don't want to think on this."

"Yes I want to do this because I want to make you mark on your territory before it happens again. I rather do it now than later."

"Ok but if we're going to do this let's do it in the meadow that way you're not heard by the rest of the house." He said as he grabbed a few blankets, the roses he had given me a few days ago, his ihome and ipod, the stuff we needed for it, and lastly some pillows and a tent. We zoomed out of there in seconds and were in the meadow within 10minutes.

Edward got the music goin the tent set up along with the blankets. When he finished he got close to me and started removing my shirt as I started do the same to his shirt. Before we knew it we were both naked I started admiring his body from head to toe. He started admiring my body as well. Then I started kissing him passionately as he began to do the same our bodies fell to the floor or the blankets rather. He stopped the kissing for a moment.

"Bella are you absolutely sure that you want to do this because I heard it hurts for a woman the first time she does something like this."

"Yes I'm sure just get that painful part overwith."

"Ok." He said as he eased himself into me. I cried out in pain as he kissed my lips to cover the pain. Within seconds I was feeling good and he just kept making love to me till I couldn't handle it anymore. I was laying in his arms, feeling good .

"Bella I have to say that was good for the first time I promise it'll be better on the wedding night." Edward said as he kissed the top of my head and then my lips.

"I thought that was good it feels like I was never raped that you are technically my first time and I felt completely free. Thank you Edward." I said as kissed him and fell asleep in his arms knowing that my love with Edward will go on forever.

A/N: Hi Its me how have you been? I hope you readers are doing ok. Sorry for not updating I've been pretty busy I'm working now so I don't get on much. Hope you all enjoyed my little story. It's my first story in a while. I'm anxiously awaiting the new Twilight movie come December. I'll try to update when I can. If you have any questions or just like chat or whatever feel free to email me at and make sure to leave some kind of name because I delete emails that don't have names. Hope to hear from all of you readers. In any case enjoy the new story.


End file.
